


shining (shimmering)

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But mostly porn, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Underage Sex, and some fluff, blowjob, well there's a lil plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: “hyung- you’ve kissed boys, right?”“oh, innie, i’ve done a lot more with boys than just kiss them,” jisung says playfully, hand coming up to pinch jeongin’s cheek. jeongin doesn’t even fuss, his mouth having dropped open slightly from jisung’s sudden statement.“you- you have?” jisung just nods. “o-oh,” jeongin seems to become even more shy, brow furrowing and hands balling up the ends of his sweater sleeves. his voice is smaller when he asks,“like what?”





	shining (shimmering)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** this work contains explicit depiction of sexual acts between two individuals, one of whom is still considered a minor in their home country (18) if you do not wish to read such content please click off
> 
> the way this is my first skz fic and the longest thing i've ever posted on here lmao. the warning is there and in the tags so don't come at me but do leave comments and kudos if u enjoy! :3 x

### ♡ 

jisung wonders when jeongin began to look the way he does now. as in, hot.

god, he gets an existential crisis just thinking about it.

it’s so strange, because it’s the same cute eyes and strong nose. his mouth, though now metal-less, is still shaped the same.

the same eyes and nose and mouth, yes, but on a more mature face, with new, sharper angles that catch the light differently and make jisung do double-takes, because that’s _jeongin_ , and the younger has always been _cute_ , but now he’s also _handsome_ , and _pretty_.

he’s grown so much.

and maybe jisung is an awful, _awful_ person for the way that thought not only makes his heart clench wistfully, but also brings not-so-innocent thoughts slinking into his brain at night.

because these days innie really is so pretty. pretty enough to kiss. he has a newfound confidence about him as he walks on his long legs and throws people his now perfect, glinting smile. is it really jisung’s fault for wanting him?

he doesn’t ask anyone else’s opinion, but he thinks maybe not- as long as he doesn’t do anything about it.

oh, but he’s so bad at not getting what he wants.

### ♡ 

at the very least, he makes sure jeongin wants it too. some may call it a form of seduction, but jisung doesn’t actually do much. a lingering touch here, a suggestive smirk there. a couple of innuendos and overly dirty jokes and jeongin is like putty in his hands, coming up to jisung himself with a nervous demeanor and eyes shining with curiosity.

he closes the door behind himself softly and turns to ask a lounging jisung, “hyung- you’ve kissed boys, right?”

jisung almost laughs at the question. at how sweet and pure it sounds coming from jeongin’s mouth. as if jeongin hasn’t signed himself up to be ruined just by walking into jisung’s dorm tonight, of all nights, while all the others are out.

“oh, innie,” jisung says lightly as he sits up on his bed and takes in jeongin’s shy figure. he sets aside his phone and waves jeongin over with a reassuring smile and the younger immediately rushes over to jump onto the bed next to him, so eager and trusting.

“baby, i’ve done a lot more with boys than just _kiss_ them,” jisung says playfully, hand coming up to pinch jeongin’s cheek. jeongin doesn’t even fuss, his mouth having dropped open slightly from jisung’s sudden statement.

“you- you have?” jisung just nods. “o-oh,” jeongin seems to become even more shy, brow furrowing and hands balling up the ends of his sweater sleeves. his voice is smaller when he asks,

“like what?”

that easy, jisung thinks, stunned. it cannot be _that easy_ , the perfect opportunity presented to him on a platter of not silver, but gold. the form of yang jeongin’s young, lithe, _curious_ body in jisung’s very own bed, his perfect lips asking jisung what he’s done with boys.

it feels cheesy, and set up, almost. like a prank that could go wrong at any moment.

jisung probably shouldn’t trust it. he decides he doesn't care.

he slides a strong hand up jeongin’s clothed thigh and squeezes firmly. jeongin doesn’t pull away- in fact he leans _towards_ jisung, close enough so jisung can smell his fruity body wash, and practically hear jeongin’s racing pulse. or maybe that’s his. or both.

he pushes his face close to jeongin’s and drags his lips purposefully down the line of the younger’s jaw.

“i can show you,” he says simply. it’s inviting, not forceful or demanding at all, and it hangs in the air for a few moments before jeongin lets out a thin, shaky breath, and says,

“okay.”

 _okay_.

it rings in jisung’s ears as his hands move faster than his mind, grabbing the hem of the younger’s sweatshirt to pull it over his head and off then pushing jeongin’s shoulders to lay him down flat. jeongin looks a bit startled, his hair mussed and teeth setting into his bottom lip. jisung brings a thumb up to gently release it, leaving it swollen and shiny with saliva.

“have you even _had_ your first kiss, yet, innie? boy or girl?” jisung asks, barely able to hold back. jeongin shakes his head minutely.

jisung’s mind rushes; jeongin is so wholly virgin- hasn’t been kissed once, let alone touched. oh, jisung is going to deflower him so completely; some carnal part of him preens with filthy pride.

“can i?” he asks, still keeping up a pretence of gentleness. jeongin’s eyes continue to relay trust and innocence, and jisung’s dick is becoming steadily harder in his pants.

“yes, hyung,” jeongin whispers, and jisung gives himself just two seconds more of composure before he surges forward to catch jeongin’s lips with his, pressing, undulating, and when jeongin sighs against him his lips part enough for jisung to swipe his tongue inside. he pulls back, then- he doesn’t want to overwhelm the younger and scare him off-, softens his kisses just a little, but when they break apart, panting, jeongin’s lips are still bruised a bright pink.

they look gorgeous, of course, but what catches jisung’s attention more is the way jeongin’s eyes have darkened, along with the reddish flush that’s appeared on the tops of his cheeks and ears.

“more?” jisung offers, and jeongin nods more enthusiastically this time.

he's so sweet, is all jisung can think, as he kisses jeongin again, harder, deeper, his tongue delving into the wet heat. the boy tastes impossibly strongly of mint chocolate, like he had eaten it just seconds before walking into jisung’s room, and it makes jisung groan into his mouth.

with how sweet and warm jeongin is, it’d be far too much to ask jisung to stop now. fortunately, jeongin does the opposite, his hands coming up to grasp jisung’s shoulders as the older’s play along the hem of jeongin’s tshirt.

it’s when jisung nips at the jeongin’s bottom lip, and the younger _moans_ in response, a sound jisung has been dreaming of hearing for months, that jisung practically loses himself. he tightens his thighs where he's straddling jeongin's waist and pushes his hips down to find that jeongin is just as hard as he is. jisung growls as he begins to absolutely ravish jeongin’s mouth, pushing his tongue in more forcefully, sucking at his top lip, tasting every centimeter of wet, sweet plushness he possibly can. it’s messy, and when he pulls away jeongin has a mixture of their spit dripping from the corner of his lips and a hazy, lustful look in his eyes.

jisung grinds downwards with his hips again, and jeongin full on cries out at that, scrunching his eyes closed for a moment before blinking them rapidly as he looks up at jisung, panting slightly.

“more?” jisung asks again.

jeongin nods again.

“just… please keep going,” he says smally, unexpectedly. “i”ll say stop if i don’t like it,” he adds, in a more firm tone. jisung freezes. too much, his mind screams. that’s too much permission, too much freedom. he’ll destroy jeongin given that little restriction.

the poor boy has no idea. or, maybe some idea, considering he walked into the room with dry untouched lips and now they’re swollen and dripping, and jisung is over him, and they’re both hard and breathing deeply.

“hyung,” jeongin’s voice brings him back to earth, “please- you said you’d show me, didn’t you?”

fuck.

jisung did say that, didn’t he?

### ♡ 

jisung honestly has no idea where to start, but if there’s one thing he does know it’s that he’s been dying to suck jeongin off for weeks.

he shuffles down jeongin’s legs to get at the younger’s waistband, pulling it down quickly to expose a simple pair of dark red boxer briefs. the color is such that jisung can see where precome is seeping through from the head of jeongin’s dick, and his mouth waters. he scrambles to peel off that layer as well, dragging both garments to jeongin’s knees and revealing the boy’s cock, which is perhaps a bit smaller than average in both width and length, but god is it pretty, with just a small amount of hair covering the base. it matches the rest of him well, jisung thinks dumbly. and the red, leaking head is basically begging to be put in jisung’s mouth.

jisung leaves jeongin’s pants there as he climbs off of the younger boy, who is trying to hide his blushing face behind one hand.

“it’s okay, baby,” jisung coos, dropping a kiss on his dongsaeng’s forehead. “you’re so gorgeous- nothing to be embarrassed about.” he’s gentle as he raises jeongin’s knees and it takes some maneuvering but eventually jisung gets himself where he wants to be- in between jeongin’s thighs with the younger’s lower legs behind him, resting on his back still trapped in jeongin’s pants.

“jeongin-ah,” jisung murmurs in between kisses on the boy’s thighs. jeongin whimpers. “look at me.”

jisung glances up to catch the jeongin’s gaze as he licks up the length of his cock for the first time, slow and dragging and jeongin whines thinly, his heels twitching against jisung’s back.

“mm,” jisung hums at the taste, salty from sweat and precome but otherwise clean as jeongin must’ve showered not long ago based on how fresh he’s smelled this entire time. jisung gives no warning before he wraps his lips around the head of jeongin’s dick and sinks halfway down easily.

“oh- hyung!” jeongin startles. his thighs threaten to tighten around jisung’s head before the older stops them with two firm hands. said thighs may be slender but jisung knows they’re strong and he doesn’t want to suffocate before he’s able to show jeongin as much as he possibly can.

he takes jeongin’s cock in a bit further before pulling up, swirling his tongue around the head as jeongin lets out a cracked moan. jisung can barely himself from grinding down on the mattress at the sweet sound. he picks up a rhythm, hollowing his cheeks around jeongin’s length and when he glances up the younger has uncovered his flushed face, and he looks like he’s falling apart, eyes tightly shut and hands fisting at the sheets and apparently rendered speechless.

jisung gets so caught up in his ministrations, in the way jeongin’s dick slides so perfectly between his lips, in the way he feels and tastes, that he doesn’t think before moving one of his hands from jeongin’s thighs. he slides it to jeongin’s balls, cups and squeezes for just a moment, and he’s still not quite thinking when he swallows jeongin all the way down and sneaks his fingers further down to rub over jeongin’s hole and suddenly jeongin is flailing, whimpering, coming.

“hyung,” he gasps, “oh, _hyung_ , f-fuck, oh my god, gonna, i’m gonna-” his hands fly to jisung’s hair and hold him down as he spills hot and pulsing down the older’s throat, and jisung swallows greedily, drawing back so he can taste it on his tongue. his fingers stay at jeongin’s hole, massaging harder as it clenches under him and jisung is already deciding that he needs to taste jeongin there as well.

he gives jeongin a short break first, though. after he lets the younger’s softening cock slip from his mouth, he detangles himself from between his legs and lays at jeongin's side to kiss him. the taste of come still heavy on his tongue as he shares it with jeongin. jeongin's breathing is still shallow and his heart is racing when jisung slides a palm over his chest and god, they've only just started.

### ♡

jisung thinks they probably should've talked about this more. set some guidelines and expectations and given more explicit consent. not that jisung doubts that jeongin is enjoying himself, it just would've been the more responsible thing to do. but if jisung was more responsible they likely wouldn't be here at all.

he’s never been more glad to be so irresponsible, as when he has jeongin fully naked on all fours. he’s moaning freely and pushing his hips back as jisung eats him out sloppily and enthusiastically, the older’s tongue fucking into him so wet that there’s spit dripping down jeongin’s thighs- and that, jisung will take full responsibility for. he can’t help it if jeongin is so reactive- he makes more noise every time jisung sinks his tongue in, so jisung does it again and again, and also licks and laves and sucks at the pink pucker, losing his mind in jeongin’s taste and his slightly fruity scent. jeongin’s hole soon loosens enough for jisung to slide a finger in as well, but he's still so insanely tight, and hot, jisung’s eyes nearly roll back at the feeling. fuck, he can't fucking wait to get his dick inside. he’s so hard he’s leaking in his briefs.

with that, jisung searches along the mattress with his other hand for the bottle of lube he threw on there earlier when jeongin undressed all the way. he draws back to drink in the sight again; jeongin is presenting his ass so prettily and naturally, and his skin is flawlessly pale and creamy in the low light of the room, begging for marks. jisung assures himself he'll give him some later, maybe once he's fucking him, or just before.

now, he’s busy drizzling strawberry flavored lube over two of his fingers so he can push them both into jeongin, relishing in the younger's whine.

"shhh," he soothes, pressing a kiss to jeongin's rim and licking in between his digits teasingly. he scissors his fingers as he thrusts them slowly into jeongin's hole, stretching him.

"mm, hyung," jeongin whimpers, pain coloring his voice. jisung hums, bringing a hand up between jeongin's thighs to grasp his half-hard cock, stroking it firmly to distract him. it only kind of works; the younger begins pushing his hips forward then back to first thrust into jisung's fist then fuck himself back on his fingers. when jisung adds a third finger and curls them down, jeongin's cock jumps and he gives a shouty kind of moan, loud and pitched high from surprise.

"right there?" jisung asks smugly as jeongin's hole clenches tightly, he nips at the flesh of jeongin’s ass cheeks, admiring the way his hips tremble as they move.

"what-?" jeongin gasps confusedly. "what is that?"

jisung chuckles. how cute. "that," he says, massaging the same spot again and grinning when jeongin moans again. "is your prostate, baby."

"oh," jeongin says. jisung can tell he's still a bit lost, but that’s fine. he’ll keep learning. "oh!" jeongin repeats, pushing his hips back again as jisung picks up the pace of his hand, fingerfucking him faster and faster. the sound is wet enough, then jisung adds even more lube, and the transparent pinkish substance starts squelching from jeongin’s hole, dripping onto the sheets. jisung loves it, the idea that he’s made jeongin this _wet_ , his rim bright red and glistening, taking jisung’s long, thick fingers like he was made for it.

eventually jisung is bold enough to try adding his pinky; it’s a tight fit but it squeezes in with a little work and jeongin doesn’t flinch, just drops his shoulders and head down into the pillows and keeps riding back on jisung’s hand, his slutty noises filling the air.

“do you-” jisung swallows, his throat suddenly dry. “do you want more?” he manages to ask.

“ _please_ ,” jeongin answers, so immediately it comes off desperate, and that makes jisung’s blood boil even hotter. jeongin is desperate for his ass to be filled more even as he takes four fingers. he wants to be fucked. by jisung.

“hyung, please, need more,” jeongin continues. he gets back up on his hands to look back at jisung and jisung swears he almost comes untouched at the sight of the younger’s face. his hair is mussed off his forehead, there’s sweat along his brow and temples, his eyes watery and pupils lustblown, and there’s drool smeared all around his mouth and chin. he somehow looks innocent and erotic all at once, and so pretty. young, pretty jeongin, who’d never been kissed two hours ago.

“say it,” jisung says, his fingers now still, as deep as they can go in jeongin’s ass, his thumb rubbing at his perineum. “tell me what you need so badly.”

“you- your cock, need your cock, hyung” jisung watches, hypnotized, as the dirty words spill like water off jeongin’s pink lips. “need you to fuck me and fill me up. never- never done it before,” jisung’s stomach curls hotly at the direction jeongin’s gone in with his quiet pleading- it’s like he knows how much jisung has wanted exactly this; to corrupt and defile him. “want your cock to be the first i ever have inside me, _please_ , will you give it to me, jisungie-hyung?”

and that’s it.

jisung loses his last thread of self-control right then and there. within moments, he pulls his fingers out of jeongin to shove his briefs down to just halfway down his thighs, enough for his cock to slip out, grabs the condom by his knee and rips the packaging open, and then he just gets flashes, and he’s all covered and lubed up and popping the head of his cock into jeongin’s perfectly hot and wet channel, and then his hips are flush and that heat is _everywhere_ , and jeongin is wailing into the pillows.

jeongin reaches back to grab jisung around the waist and jisung genuinely doesn’t know whether he’s trying to pull him closer or push him away but he takes that hand by the wrist along with jeongin’s other hand in one of his and holds them down against the small of his back. he knees jeongin’s thighs wider and braces a hand on jeongin’s tiny waist and then he’s fucking jeongin for all either of them are worth, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows it’s fast, too fast; jeongin is begging him not to stop but he’s crying too.

“yes, yes, yes,” he’s chanting through sobs. “hyung- uhhn, feels- so good, so fucking good, don’t stop-”

“fuck,” jisung grunts on a particularly hard thrust, his hips audibly slapping against jeongin’s ass. “you take me so well, innie.” and he does; jisung is more or less transfixed by the sight of his cock pumping in and out of jeongin’s hole. the slide itself is slick and easy even with jeongin’s tight walls clinging to his shaft and providing just enough friction. “such a slut for it,” he continues. “if only the other could see you now. if they could see our baby maknae, taking dick like you were born for it, loving it. you love it so much, don’t you? my big cock in your ass.” punctuating with another yet another harsh thrust.

“uhuh,” jeongin slurs, mouth half pressed into the pillowcase again. “so b-big… so full, jisung-hyung.”

jisung remembers his vow to mark up jeongin and he’s sorry to admit he’s not going to last much longer so he lets go of jeongin’s hands and hurries to instead push his chest along jeongin’s back and set his teeth to work on the top of jeongin’s shoulder, the side and back of his neck, even nipping at his earlobe. jeongin cries out, first at the change of position, when it angles jisung’s cock better to stroke across his prostate, then at the pain.

“c-close, hyung, it’s happening, it-it’s- different, _ughn_ \- it’s s-so much,” he sounds panicky, almost scared. jisung is sure the orgasm building in the boy’s young body must be the most intense thing he’s ever experienced.

“okay, it’s okay, innie,” he soothes. “you’re okay, relax, it’s just me, it’s your hyung, baby. you’re doing so good, you’re okay, let yourself feel it, you’ll be fine, i promise." he makes a last second decision to turn jeongin over so that they can see each other's faces, propping one of jeongin’s legs on his shoulder. jeongin whines at the emptiness and he tries to give jisung a baleful look but jisung fills him up again the next moment and the younger’s eyes roll back, fingers grasping the sheets. he lets out another hiccuping sob and there’s more tears all over his face and his pretty cock is hard and wet and twitching on his stomach and oh god, he’s so beautiful like this that jisung might die.

“i got you,” jisung says, because if this is the last thing he ever does he’s going to do it right. “come on, innie.” he grits his teeth and pistons his hips faster, pushing jeongin back and forth on the mattress, shifting on his knees just a little, and _there it is_.

jeongin’s back arches and his body goes vice-tight around jisung’s cock as his orgasm hits him. he cries even harder; his tears stream from his closed eyes even as he comes untouched, all over himself and jisung.

“hyung, hyung, hyung, jisungie-hyung, oh fuck, oh my god, hyungie, so much, so much, so much,” he chants and jisung worries enough to start pulling away though he hasn’t come yet. he’s stopped by jeongin’s hands on his hips. jisung holds himself frozen, trying to ignore the sensation of jeongin’s walls still twitching around him as the last of jeongin’s come dribbles from the head of his still-hard cock. the younger has quieted but he’s breathing as if he’s just run a marathon and his eyes remain closed. and he’s still hard.

“keep-” jeongin opens his eyes and clears his throat. jisung just stares down at him and waits with bated breath for his next words. “keep going, hyung. please.”

oh, fuck.

jisung doesn’t know if he should, if jeongin can handle it or if he’s bitten off more than he can chew.

but he can’t _not_. he doesn’t have it in him. he said he’d give jeongin everything.

he knows he really isn’t going to last very long this time (in fact he doesn’t know how he’s even made it to here), so jisung makes his thrusts slow and powerful, trying to draw it out. it has jeongin’s face scrunching in a mix of pain and pleasure but even then the younger soon starts begging again, wrapping a hand around his small red cock to stroke himself to yet another climax and _again_ , he’s clenching sporadically around jisung’s length as if trying to pull him along, and this time it works.

he comes so hard it almost hurts, with a sound like a snarl that resembles jeongin’s name and fireworks flying behind his eyes, barely registering jeongin’s renewed cries. his hands are likely bruising jeongin’s hips as he holds himself buried in his heat as far as he can, filling the condom and wishing to everything he was spilling freely inside jeongin’s ass. but even this is so good, too good; jeongin is too good.

when the fiery pleasure starts cooling down he opens his eyes to jeongin panting under him, flushed all the way to his stomach that’s messy with milky-white come. he’s sniffling but he smiles beatifically at jisung, lazily wrapping a hand around the older’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss that’s too soft for the room, and for what they've just done.

### ♡ 

“thank you,” jeongin murmurs into jisung’s chest, minutes later when they’re under a single fresh sheet, as cleaned up as they could get without showering. the room still reeks of sex and jisung probably won’t be able to fix it before the others come home but he doesn’t even care. “thank you for showing me, hyung.” though tired, jeongin sounds like he means the words, and jisung could sigh of relief and happiness.

he pulls jeongin closer in his arms, filling the embrace with as much care as he can. more than the physical satisfaction still thrumming through him, his heart feels fuller than normal, jeongin so soft and pretty on top of him.

"you're welcome, baby," is all he can say back through the heavy feeling, quiet as anything.

jeongin is so young. jisung finds himself hoping he can show him much more- maybe the world.

### ♡ 


End file.
